wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XVII
Jagienka, wróciwszy do domu, wysłała natychmiast parobka do Krześni, aby dowiedział się, czy w gospodzie nie zaszła jakowaś bitka albo czy kto kogo nie wyzwał. Ten jednakże, dostawszy na drogę skojca, począł pić z księżymi sługami i nie myślał o powrocie. Drugi, wysłany do Bogdańca, który miał zapowiedzieć Maćkowi przyjazd opata, wrócił, spełniwszy polecenie, i zarazem oznajmił, że widział Zbyszka zabawiającego się ze starym dziedzicem w kości. Uspokoiło to w części Jagienkę, wiedząc bowiem o doświadczeniu i sprawności Zbyszkowej, nie tyle bała się dla niego wyzwania, ile jakowejś doraźnej ciężkiej przygody w karczmie. Miała też ochotę razem z opatem jechać do Bogdańca, ale ów sprzeciwił się temu, pragnął bowiem rozmówić się z Maćkiem w sprawie zastawu i w innej, jeszcze ważniejszej, przy której nie chciał mieć za świadka Jagienki. Zresztą wybierał się na noc. Dowiedziawszy się o szczęśliwym powrocie Zbyszka, wpadł w wyborny humor i kazał swoim klerykom–wagantom śpiewać i hukać tak, że aż się bór trząsł, a w samym Bogdańcu aż kmiecie wyglądali z chałup, patrząc, czy się nie pali albo czy nieprzyjaciel nie nastąpił. Ale jadący naprzód pątnik z krzywą lagą uspokajał ich, iż to jedzie osoba duchowna wysokiej godności – więc kłaniali mu się, a niektórzy nawet kładli na piersi znak krzyża; on zaś, widząc, jak go szanują, jechał w dumie radosnej, rad ze świata i pełen dla ludzi życzliwości. Maćko i Zbyszko, zasłyszawszy krzyki i śpiewy, wyszli aż do wrót na jego spotkanie. Niektórzy z kleryków bywali już z opatem w Bogdańcu, ale byli i tacy, którzy przyłączywszy się niedawno do kompanii, nie widzieli go dotychczas nigdy. Tym upadły serca na widok nędznego domu, który nie mógł iść w porównanie z obszernym dworzyszczem w Zgorzelicach. Skrzepił ich jednakowoż widok dymu dobywającego się przez słomiane poszycie dachu, a zwłaszcza nabrali całkiem otuchy, gdy wszedłszy do izby, poczuli zapach szafranu i rozmaitych mięsiw, a zarazem spostrzegli dwa stoły pełne cynowych mis, jeszcze wprawdzie pustych, ale tak ogromnych, iż każde oczy musiały poweseleć na ich widok. Na mniejszym stole świeciła przygotowana dla opata misa cała srebrna i takaż cudnie rzeźbiona łagiewka, obie zdobyte razem z innymi skarbami na Fryzach. Maćko i Zbyszko poczęli zaraz prosić do stołu, lecz opat, który był dobrze podjadł na odjezdnym w Zgorzelicach, odmówił, tym bardziej że zajmowało go co innego. Od pierwszej chwili przybycia spoglądał on bacznie, a zarazem niespokojnie na Zbyszka, jakby chciał śladów bitki na nim dopatrzyć, widząc zaś spokojną twarz młodzianka, niecierpliwił się widocznie, aż wreszcie nie mógł już dłużej ciekawości swej pohamować. – Pójdziemy do alkierza – rzekł – o zastawie uradzać. Nie przeciwcie się, bo się zgniewam! Tu zwrócił się do kleryków i zagrzmiał: – A wy, cicho mi siedzieć i pode drzwiami nie podsłuchiwać! To rzekłszy, otworzył drzwi do alkierza, w które zaledwie mógł się pomieścić, i wszedł, a za nim weszli Zbyszko i Maćko. Tam, gdy siedli na skrzyniach, opat zwrócił się do młodego rycerza. Byłeś z nawrotem w Krześni? – zapytał. – Byłem. No i co? – A dałem na mszę za stryjowe zdrowie, i tyla. Opat poruszył się niecierpliwie na skrzyni. "Ha! – pomyślał – nie spotkał się ni z Cztanem, ni z Wilkiem; może ich nie było, a może ich nie szukał. Omyliłem się!" Ale zły był, że się pomylił i że go wyrachowanie zawiodło, więc zaraz poczerwieniało mu oblicze i począł sapać. – Gadajmy o zastawie! – rzekł po chwili. – Macie pieniądze?... bo jak nie, to dziedzina moja!... Na to Maćko, który wiedział, jak z nim postępować, podniósł się w milczeniu, otworzył skrzynię, na której siedział, wydobył z niej przygotowany już widocznie worek z grzywnami i rzekł: – Ubodzyśmy ludzie, ale pieniądze mamy, i co się należy, to płacimy, jako stoi w "liście" i jakom znakiem krzyża świętego sam poświadczył. Jeżelibyście zasie chcieli jeszcze za porządki i za dobytek dopłaty, to też nie będziem się sprzeczali, jeno zapłacim, co każecie, i pod nogi was, dobrodzieja naszego, podejmiem. To rzekłszy, pochylił mu się do kolan, a za nim uczynił też to samo Zbyszko. Opat, który spodziewał się sporów i targów, wielce był takim postępowaniem zaskoczony, a nawet i nie całkiem rad, gdyż przy targach chciał stawiać różne swoje warunki, a tymczasem sposobność ominęła. Więc oddając "list", czyli kwit zastawny, na którym Maćko był znakiem krzyża podpisany, rzekł: – Czego mi o dopłacie prawicie? – Bo nie chcem darmoch brać – odpowiedział chytrze Maćko, wiedząc, że im więcej będzie się w tym wypadku sprzeczał, tym więcej zyska. Jakoż opat zaperzył się w mgnieniu oka: – Widzicie ich! Nie chcą od krewnych darmoch brać! Chleb ludzi bodzie! Nie brałem pustki i nie oddaję pustki, a jak mi się spodoba i tym tu oto workiem prasnąć, to i prasnę! – Tego nie uczynicie! – zawołał Maćko. – Nie uczynię? Ot mi wasz zastaw! ot mi wasze grzywny! Dałem, bo moja łaska, a choćby mi wola była na gościńcu ostawić, to wam do tego nic. Ot, jak nie uczynię! To rzekłszy, porwał worek za zwitkę i grzmotnął nim o podłogę, aż z rozpękłego płótna posypały się pieniądze. – Bóg zapłać! Bóg wam zapłać, ojcze i dobrodzieju! – począł wołać Maćko, który tylko czekał na tę chwilę. – Od innego bym nie wziął, ale od krewniaka i duchownego – wezmę... Opat zaś spoglądał czas jakiś groźnie to na niego, to na Zbyszka, wreszcie rzekł: – Wiem ci ja, choć i gniewający się, co robię; za czym trzymajcie, coście dostali, bo to wam też zapowiadam, że więcej jednego skojca nie uwidzicie. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się i tego. – Ale wiedzcie, że co po mnie zostanie, to weźmie Jagienka. – I ziemię? spytał naiwnie Maćko. – I ziemię! – huknął opat. Na to przedłużyła się Maćkowi twarz, ale opanował się i rzekł: – Ej, co tam o śmierci myśleć! Niech wam Pan Jezus da sto lat albo i więcej, a przedtem biskupstwo zacne. – A choćby!... albo to ja gorszy od innych! – odrzekł opat. – Nie gorszy, jeno lepszy. Te słowa podziałały uspokajająco na opata, gdyż w ogóle gniew jego był krótkotrwały. – No – rzekł – wyście moi krewni, a ona tylko krześniaczka, ale ja miłuję i ją, i Zycha od dawnych lat. Lepszego człeka niż Zych nie ma na świecie, i lepszej dziewki niż Jagienka też! Co będzie miał kto na nich powiedzieć? l począł toczyć wyzywającym wzrokiem, lecz Maćko nie tylko nie przeczył, ale skwapliwie potwierdził, że godniejszego sąsiada próżno by w całym Królestwie szukać. – A co do dziewki – rzekł – córki rodzonej więcej bym nie miłował, niźli ją miłuję. Za jej to przyczyną przyszedłem do zdrowia i tego jej do śmierci nie zapomnę. – Potępieni będziecie i jeden, i drugi, jeśli zapomnicie – rzekł opat – i pierwszy was za to przeklnę. Ja krzywdy waszej nie chcę, boście moi krewni, i dlatego wymyśliłem sposób, żeby to, co po mnie zostanie, było i Jagienkowe, i wasze – rozumiecie? – Dałby Bóg. aby się to stało! – odrzekł Maćko. – Miły Jezu! piechtą bym poszedł do grobu Królowej w Krakowie i na Łysą Górę, aby się drzewu Krzyża Świętego pokłonić. Uradował się opat szczerością, z jaką mówił Maćko, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Dziewka ma prawo przebierać, bo i gładka, i wiano godne, i ród zacny! Co ta dla niej Cztan albo Wilk, kiedy i wojewodziński syn nie byłby nadto. Ale niechbym tak ja, nie przymierzając, kogo zaswatał – toby za niego poszła, bo mnie miłuje i wie, że jej źle nie poradzę... – Dobrze temu będzie, kogo zaswatacie – rzekł Maćko. Lecz opat zwrócił się do Zbyszka: – A ty co? – Ano, ja tako myślę, jako i stryjko... Zacne oblicze opata rozjaśniło się jeszcze bardziej; uderzył Zbyszka dłonią w łopatkę, aż się rozległo w alkierzu, i zapytał: – Czemuś to przy kościele ni Cztana, ni Wilka do Jagienki nie dopuścił?... co?... – By zaś nie myśleli, że się ich boję, i byście nie myśleli i wy. – Ale i święconą wodę jej podałeś. – A podałem. Opat uderzył go po raz drugi: – To... to ją bierz! – Bierz ją! – zawołał jak echo Maćko. Na to Zbyszko zagarnął pod siatkę włosy i odpowiedział spokojnie: – Jakoże ją mam brać, kiedym ja przed ołtarzem w Tyńcu Danusi Jurandównie ślubował? – Ślubowałeś pawie czuby, to ich szukaj, a Jagienkę zaraz bierz. – Nie – odrzekł Zbyszko – potem jak na mnie nałęczką rzuciła, ślubowałem, że ją za żonę wezmę. Twarz opata poczęła nabiegać krwią; uszy mu posiniały, a oczy poczęły wychodzić na wierzch: zbliżył się do Zbyszka i rzekł potłumionym przez gniew głosem: – Twoje śluby plewa, a ja wiatr– rozumiesz! Ot! I dmuchnął mu w głowę tak potężnie, że aż pątlik zleciał, a włosy rozsypały się w nieładzie po ramionach i plecach. Wówczas Zbyszko zmarszczył brwi i patrząc opatowi wprost w oczy, rzekł: – W moim ślubowaniu moja cześć, a nad moją czcią ja sam stróża! Usłyszawszy to, nieprzywykły do oporu opat stracił do tego stopnia dech, iż mowa była mu na czas jakiś odjęta. Nastało złowrogie milczenie, które przerwał wreszcie Maćko: – Zbyszku! – zawołał – upamiętaj się! coć jest? Opat tymczasem podniósł ramię i wskazując młodzianka, począł krzyczeć: – Co mu jest? Ja wiem, co mu jest: dusza w nim nie rycerska i nie ślachecka, jeno zajęcza. To mu jest, że się Cztana i Wilka boi! A Zbyszko, który nie stracił ani na chwilę zimnej krwi, ruszył niedbale ramionami i odpowiedział: – O wa! porozbijałem im łby w Krześni. – Bój się Boga! – zawołał Maćko. Opat patrzał czas jakiś na Zbyszka wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. Gniew walczył w nim o lepszą z podziwem, a jednocześnie przyrodzony bystry rozum począł mu przypominać, że z tego pobicia Wilka i Cztana może dla swych zamiarów korzyść wyciągnąć. Więc ochłonąwszy nieco, krzyknął na Zbyszka: – Czemuś nie gadał? – Bo mi było wstyd. Myślałem, że mnie pozwą, jako rycerzom przystało, na walkę konną albo pieszą, ale to zbóje, nie rycerze. Pierwszy Wilk udarł deskę ze stołu, Cztan udarł drugą, i do mnie! To i cóżem miał robić? Chwyciłem ławę też, no... i wiecie!... – Żywi aby? – zapytał Maćko. – Żywi, jeno ich zamroczyło. Ale jeszcze przy mnie poczęli dychać. Opat słuchał, tarł czoło, po czym zerwał się nagle ze skrzyni, na której był poprzednio przysiadł dla lepszego namysłu, i zawołał: – Poczkaj!.. Ja ci teraz coś powiem! – A co powiecie? – zapytał Zbyszko. – To ci powiem, że jeśliś ty się za Jagienkę bił i ludziom przez nią łby rozwalał, toś ty naprawdę jej rycerz, nie czyj inny, i musisz ją brać. To rzekłszy, wziął się w boki i począł spoglądać tryumfalnie na Zbyszka, lecz ów uśmiechnął się tylko i rzekł: – Hej, dobrzem ja wiedział, dlaczegoście chcieli mnie na nich napuścić, ale to wam zgoła chybiło. – Czemu chybiło?... gadaj! – Bo ja im kazał przyświadczyć, jako najgładsza i najcnotliwsza dziewka w świecie jest Danuśka Jurandówna, a oni właśnie ujęli się za Jagienką, i z tego była bitka. Usłyszawszy to, opat stał przez chwilę na miejscu jak skamieniały i tylko po mruganiu oczyma można było poznać, że żyw jeszcze. Nagle zawrócił się na miejscu, wywalił nogą drzwi alkierza, wpadł do izby, tam chwycił krzywą lagę z rąk pątnika i począł nią okładać swoich szpylmanów, rycząc przy tym jak ranny tur: – Na koń, skomorochy! na koń, psiawiary! Noga moja w tym domu nie postanie! Na koń, kto w Boga wierzy! Na koń!... I znów wywaliwszy drzwi, wyszedł na dziedziniec, a przerażeni klerycy–waganci za nim. Tak ruszywszy hurmem do szopy, poczęli w mig kułbaczyć konie. Próżno Maćko pogonił za opatem, próżno prosił, błagał, bożył się, że nie winien – nic nie pomogło! Opat klął, przeklinał dom, ludzi, pola, a gdy podano mu konia, skoczył na niego bez strzemion i puścił się w cwał z miejsca, z rozwianymi przez wiatr rękawami, podobny do olbrzymiego czerwonego ptaka. Klerycy lecieli za nim w trwodze na kształt stada, które podąża za przewodnikiem. Maćko spoglądał czas jakiś za nimi, aż gdy znikli w boru, wrócił z wolna do izby i rzekł do Zbyszka, kiwając posępnie głową: – Cóżeś ty najlepszego narobił!... –Nie byłoby tego, gdybym był sobie wcześniej pojechał, a żem nie pojechał, to przez was. – Jak to przeze mnie? – Ba, bom nie chciał was chorych odjeżdżać. – A teraz jako będzie? – A teraz pojadę. – Dokąd? – Na Mazury, do Danuśki... – i pawich czubów szukać między Niemców. Maćko pomilczał chwilę, po czym rzekł: – "List" oddał, ale zastaw jest i w księdze sądowej zapisany. Nie daruje nam tera opat ni skojca. – To niech nie daruje. Pieniądze macie, a ja na drogę nie potrzebuję. Przecie mnie wszędzie przyjmą i koniom dadzą żreć; a byłem miał pancerz na grzbiecie a kord w garści, to i o nic nie dbam. Maćko zamyślił się i począł rozważać wszystko, co się stało. Nic nie poszło po jego myśli ni wedle jego serca. Sam on życzył sobie także z całej duszy Jagienki dla Zbyszka; zrozumiał jednak, że nie może być chleba z tej mąki i że wobec gniewu opata, wobec Zycha i Jagienki, wreszcie wobec bójki z Cztanem i Wilkiem lepiej, żeby sobie Zbyszko pojechał, niż żeby miał być dalszych niezgód i poswarków przyczyną. – Ha! – rzekł wreszcie – łbów krzyżackich i tak musisz szukać, więc skoro nie ma innej rady, to jedź. Niech się ta stanie wedle woli Pana Jezusowej... Ale mnie trzeba zaraz do Zgorzelic; może jako Zycha i opata przejednam... Zycha mi osobliwie żal. Tu spojrzał w oczy Zbyszkowi i spytał nagle: – A tobie Jagienki nie żal? – Niechże jej Bóg da zdrowie i wszystko najlepsze! – odrzekł Zbyszko. Krzyżacy 17